I Won't Say I'm in Love
by ArelDarke
Summary: A songfic about the Disney Hercules' song with the same title. China was having a little trouble expressing his look for a certain Russian. with minor PrussiaXCanada.


I don't own hetalia

* * *

China stared at the other nations talking peacefully while waiting for the meeting starts. His honey-colored eyes turned to look for the one particular nation had his heart beating. There, he saw the familiar platinum blond talking happily to the slightly shivering Lithuanian.

_if theres a prize for rotten judgement_

_i guess ive already won that_

_no man is worth the aggravation_

_thats ancient history_

_been there done that_

With a scrawl, China turned his eyes away and looked at his papers for the meeting. He sure had his head full enough to let another admiration ruined his career as one of the top countries today.

_Who'd ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through your_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

But who he was kidding, when every night before he would fall asleep, China would be thinking that maybe Russia, might, also had feelings for him. Since the way they talked freely and how both of them were neighbours.

_oh No, no chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

But China would pulled the though aside the moment when he blushed, thinking of the Russian nation as another than a friend. He had enough past lovers to know that this love would not last for long.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

China learned the hard way when it comes to love. They would not only hurt you for leaving a scar but your heart would break and no matter how hard he tried to forget it. the pain of being abandon again was too much to bare

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

"China." said nation's heart jumped with say as Russia called out to him after the meeting. China turned to stared up at the tall Russian.

"Yes-aru?" the purple eyes of the childish face of had China wanted to jumped up and hugged him and squished the life out of him for being to cute. But he restrain himself when the smiled had vanished and look at him seriously.

"Are you free now?" China blinked but nodded at the sudden shyness the Russian was giving him.

"Would you like to go and have dinner with me? I heard that France is a best place to have dinner with a comrade." The last word had China's hope crushed on having a lovely date with his long-deniying affection. But he smiled back at him.

"Sure. Where to?" Russia almost jumped and hugged him that had China blushed and tried to get away with screaming and explaining that it was inappropriate.

"I'll pick you up at seven later, you room it 503 right?" China had no idea where did the big-boned knew his room number but just nodded his head.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got got got it bad_

China was ready before the clock even past six-thirty. Was he alittle to excited? It was just a friendly dinner like Russia had said. But the grin on his face the whole time he was getting ready had proven that he was to happy to even denied that he might be in lo..

_oh No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

China shook his head and told himself to control and think of the consequence when he had a relationship with Russia. Nothing came good but at least his heart will have peace. With another violent shake of his head he turned to look at the clock.

_give up give in_

_check the grin_

_youre in love_

_your doin flips, read our lips ur in luv!_

A knock on the door, had China almost run towards it in a hurry. When he opened the door. The stunned on his eyes wasn't missed by Russia.

"See what you like, da?" The teasing tone of Russia had China blushed and pushed him out so that he could pass. Truth enough, Russia had changed his usual overcoat with a fine white turtle neck long sleeve that was tuck in his dark jeans, though he still wore his scarf around his neck. This made China felt like he had over dress, with a long sleeve polo and slacks. Maybe he should have followed Taiwan's advice on going in casually.

_this scene wont play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_youre way off base_

_i wont say it_

_get off my case_

_i wont say it_

They were inside the fancy restaurant that Russia said France had recommended to him earlier. The French words on the meal had China no clue to what to order and looked up to Russia to see that he was also struggling in the menu.

"Maybe we should ask if they had anything written English." Since both of them was forced to learn English on their time with the Allied on World War II.

"Da, we should." Russia called for a waiter and asked to changed the menu's with a bit difficulty. China chuckled as how the Russian was having a miscommunication with the French waiter. And gladly to them, Prussia came to walk by with a grinned on his face.

"Kesese, having language barrial?" Prussia joked, had both of them turned to the former empire and a small shy friend beside him that had China wonder where he had saw him before.

"Da." Russia said innocently and looked at the friend that was with Prussia.

"Canada knows French." China's eyes widen as to who the shy male was. It was Canada, America's brother. Though the two of them sure had their opposite personality like North and South.

"Sure does. Birdie here is a genius." Prussia patted proudly at his friend, but China was begin got think they were more than friends on how Prussia easily circled his arms around the Northern America Nation.

Then a little joyously came to him. If Canada was able to have a relationship why can't he.

_girl dont be proud_

_its ok youre in love_

China turned too looked at Russia as he happily listen to the soft spoken nation say his translation to the waiter. A small smile bought to his face. Maybe having a crush wasn't so bad once in a while.

_oh At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in, in love_

* * *

**A/N: a little short fic, inspired after watching the reruns of Hercules in Disney last week. hope you guys like it.**

**Reviews or comments are widely apprieated. And thank you for reading.**

**Have an awesome day!**


End file.
